


Dragonslayer

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, M/M, No Beta, different first meeting, post trolls, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Long ago, there were dragons and those who slayed dragons. Over time they killed each other off until finally there was only one dragon left and only one slayer. The slayer was cursed to a long life, only to be released when the last dragon was finally dead…
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: hobbitficcollect





	1. Chapter 1

The city gleamed and the plants swayed around in the wind. Thorin secretly admitted that it was a beautiful sight. It was just too bad it was full of elves. “You intended to bring us here from the start.” He accused the wizard who gave him a sharp look in return.

“Lord Elrond is well versed in old maps. If anyone can find a secret on yours, it is him.” Thorin scowled, then looked back to his kin. They still numbered thirteen, despite the trolls and the orcs. It might do them some good to rest, they all look disheveled.

“Hullo” Thorin spun at the voice, expecting an elf… Instead, a halfling stood there, eyes sparkling merrily and a smile on his face. He looked up at Gandalf and for a moment pursed his lips as if knowing the wizard was trouble. Then the small male focused on the group of dwarrow.

“Welcome to Rivendell, the Last Homely House of the West.” Thorin could only stare at the halfling, feeling as if he’d been punched. “Lord Elrond is not present at the moment, but I am able to lead you to some rooms, and I am sure he will hold a feast for you.” 

The halfling bowed “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” Thorin finally found his breath back and blinked as the halfling stood straight. The small male turned and started to lead them down the path, where elvish song rang down on them.

“Tut, tut, is that any way to treat guests?” The halfling asked this towards the trees and gained only giggles back. The small male shook his head as if not expecting much else and then chuckled. “It’s not often that dwarrow grace these halls.” 

Thorin watched the halflings back, and the way that his short curly hair bounced as he walked. It shined like copper in the light. His hands rested behind his back, clasping each other lightly as he moved. Thorin barely noticed when they entered the halls of the elvish place.

In fact, he barely noticed how long they walked the halls, or what turns they took. All his attention was purely on the halfling. Such a small and soft creature, and living with the elves no less! His scowl deepened even as the halfling stopped. “All you dwarrow may stay here, there are plenty of beds.”

The halfling looked at Gandalf “You have your normal place of rest Mithrandir.” Gandalf gave a nod, and went off into a different direction, knowing his way well from his many visits here. Thorin’s kin moved into the chambers they had been given, Thorin entering last so he may keep an eye on the halfling.

The small male turned his gaze onto Thorin and smiled, a bit of mischief showing in his eyes. “There is no reason to scowl at me so, I will not harm you or yours. Nor will the elves, no matter what you may think of them.” Thorin scowled even _more_ , which for some reason made the halfling chuckle.

“Very well then, I leave you here until Lord Elrond returns and summons you.” The halfling bowed, then left, going wherever it was that he wanted. Thorin watched him until he was gone from sight, then entered the room to join his kin.

***

It was certainly later in the day that they were summoned to a meal. There were two tables, Gandalf was seated at one and insisted on Thorin sitting with him. There were only two other chairs at this table. 

The rest of his kin were guided to the second table, already filled with greens to eat, which made the dwarrow grumble. An elf with dark hair entered and looked over them all before focusing on Thorin. “Thorin, son of Thrain, you are most welcome in these halls.”

The elf gave a bow of his head, and Thorin glared. “This is Lord Elrond” Gandalf supplied as the elf took the seat of honor. Thorin was to his right, the empty chair to the elf’s left. Thorin muttered something about who might sit there, and Elrond glanced at the empty spot before looking towards the doorway. 

There was the halfling again “Apologies” he said, and then got into the last chair. This put him across from Thorin, which the dwarf didn’t much appreciate. Soon after the halfling sat, more elves came in with offerings of meats and proper food. 

Thorin’s kin let out a cheer at the sight and the halfling chuckled even as he plated a serving for himself. Elrond gave the halfling a knowing look before focusing on Gandalf. “Tell me, why did I find orcs on my doorstep today?”

Thorin tore his gaze from the happy being across from him. “That was our fault, they gave us chase and we were guided here.” He gave a sharp look at Gandalf to show who exactly the guide was. Gandalf simply nodded, looking amused.

Elrond barely showed a change in his expression at the confession. “I see, and where is it that you travel to?” Thorin shifted in his chair and noticed a plate of food had appeared in front of him. Frowning he glanced at the halfling, who seemed to be focused on eating, but the small male gave him a wink.

“We travel East, to visit some relatives.” The halfling raised a brow as if sensing his lie. “Will you go past the Lonely Mountain?” Or maybe he was just interested in something else. Thorin wasn’t sure if he should answer truthfully.

“We might” Gandalf gave him a knowing look while Elrond gave a look to the halfling. “You cannot Bilbo.” The halfling huffed “It’s as good a chance as any, plus I could travel with these dwarrow for a time if they are amicable.” 

Gandalf seemed to take to this idea “We did need a fourteenth, and I think a hobbit would be perfect. They are good luck.” The halfling just gave Gandalf a look that spoke volumes on what he thought of that logic. Gandalf ignored it, and Elrond sighed.

Thorin started eating and found he enjoyed the selection despite himself. Gandalf was watching him expectantly, and soon the halfling was as well. They were waiting for his opinion on the matter. “He is too soft, he will die before we reach the mountain.”

The halfling rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like ‘dwarrow’. Elrond focused on Thorin now “I assure you, Thorin Oakinshield, that Bilbo here can hold his own. You should never underestimate the resilience and resourcefulness of hobbits.” Bilbo smiled and Thorin lost his breath for a moment.

“Very well, but I hold no responsibility for him.” The halfling just rolled his eyes again, and Thorin looked at Balin. “Bring the contract for Master Baggins to read over.” Balin looked a bit surprised but brought it over. The halfling blinked in surprise, but took it and looked it over as he continued to eat.

Thorin turned to his own food as well. Gandalf looked satisfied, and Elrond had a tightness around his mouth. The halfling gave Thorin a knowing look before winking again and signing. So it was that they had their fourteenth and their burglar. A complete stranger that they had met in Rivendell.

A one Bilbo Baggins; Thorin’s One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon thinking about it, I felt that maybe I was rushing this too much.  
> So, I heavily edited this chapter, enjoy.

Bilbo loved Rivendell, he truly did. It had been his home and safe haven for a long time now. Yet when he had seen the dwarrow, while on his walk, he felt drawn to join with them. It was such a strange thing, and he was still wrapping his head around it when Elrond approached him.

Elrond was a great many things, including his friend, but he wasn't always as subtle as he thought he was. Right now he showed his worry, though Bilbo was perhaps one of the handful of people who would be able to see it. "Come with me, Bilbo." 

Bilbo nodded and was soon following the elf through the halls. Soon Elrond led him to a room where Mithrandir and two dwarrow were waiting. “Finally” the leader grumbled and Bilbo smiled a little. Elrond stayed passive as always in front of those who didn’t know him well. 

“What is it that you wish to show me?” The leader dwarf hesitated at first, but then soon handed over a map. Bilbo focused on it and grinned. He loved maps, Elrond gave him the barest smile before tilting the map a little. “What is your interest in this? You said you weren’t going to the mountain.”

Mithrandir answered “Purely for the history of it. It is in old dwarvish runes, and the dwarves wish to learn more of their past from it.” Bilbo knew from the contract that _that_ was a flat out lie. He had signed a contract asking for him to steal some stone from the mountain. 

A contract for a burglar, not that he minded. He had his own reasons for going to that mountain. Well...truly only one big reason, but that was just semantics. Elrond moved the map again, showing it to the sky. “There are moon runes on here.”

Bilbo lifted his gaze to watch the map in interest. “They were written on a crescent moon during Midsummer’s Eve. Such a moon shines in two-weeks time.” By the way that the two dwarrow tensed, this was time that they didn’t want to spend in the city. 

They had no real choice in the matter, but Bilbo saw the way the leader's jaw worked as he took the map back. Bilbo really wanted a better look at that map but knew it might have to wait. “Well, that gives me time to get to know those I will be traveling with, and for them to know me a bit.”

By the pure look of dislike that the leader gave him, that particular dwarf thought this a bad idea. His current companion, however, was of a different mindset. “Aye, lad, that it does.” Bilbo wanted to chuckle. 

The dwarrow left the room and Bilbo gave the troublesome wizard a bow before following. “So, is the morning a good time?” The leader glared at him “We are not going to sit and chat with an outsider.” Bilbo rolled his eyes “So you wish us to stay complete strangers? That’s rather foolish Master Dwarf, especially if I am to fetch you that stone of yours.”

The two dwarrow stopped, turning to face him. “Keep your voice down, do you want all the elves to hear?” Bilbo sighed, none of them were listening, and if they were they may not even care. “Apologies” he gave a slight bow of his head “Just offering my humble opinion on the matter of traveling and not knowing at least each other’s names.”

The dwarf with the leader, who had white hair, looked most amused at this point. It was this dwarf who first bowed “Balin at your service, and this is Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo nodded and spared them hearing his name again. 

“I’ve heard of an Oakenshield...a dwarf who slew the pale orc Azog. Was that you?” He met Thorin’s gaze and saw surprise there. “I thought halflings knew nothing of the outside world.” Bilbo pressed his lips firmly together, and his hands went behind his back.

“Perhaps if I were in the Shire, that would be true” he allowed. “However, I am in Rivendell, and they put many a thing down to page.” He had other ways of gaining information as well, but wouldn’t be telling that to these dwarrow anytime soon.

“I also heard that before being known as Oakenshield, this dwarf went by the family name of Durin. Is that true?” He watched as something shifted in Thorin’s gaze. “Yes, I am Thorin, son of Thror, son of Thrain. King under the mountain.” 

Bilbo knew Thrain and bowed his head a little. “I see, so you seek that which will prove your claim.” Lifting his head, he saw surprise again, and he chuckled. “Come now, even hobbits have heard tales from the rangers of the Arkenstone.” 

His smile fell “Also of what happened to your mountain. I know it may not mean much, but I am truly sorry for that loss to your people.” The trick to reading Thorin’s emotions, he was finding out, was to watch the eyes and not necessarily the face.

Like right now a large scowl was upon the dwarf’s features, but pain and grief rested in those eyes. Thorin had been there for the attack, there was no way he couldn’t have been with the long lives of dwarrow. Thorin said nothing in reply to his offering of condolences, and Bilbo decided not to take offense to that.

“The morning works fine lad, perhaps after breakfast?” Bilbo looked at Balin “Sounds perfect to me.” Bilbo smiled again “I wish you a good night of rest.” He bowed and then headed for his room. Tomorrow held the promise of something new. Right now though, he would rest as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin wasn’t sure what to think of Bilbo Baggins. Honestly, he was a bit angry at the fact that his One was such a soft creature. Elrond had spoken of how the halfling could hold his own, but Thorin wasn’t truly sure that he could take the word of an elf at face value.

Knowing his luck the halfling would just slow them down. Though...he did actually show up in the morning shortly after all the dwarrow had finished eating. “Hullo” Thorin glared at the other male from across the room, since it was Balin who had answered the knock.

“Master Baggins, please join us” Balin led the halfling inside their chambers and soon had the small male meeting all the members of the group. Most of the dwarrow seemed to take Thorin’s reaction as a sign to not trust the newest member.

If this bothered Bilbo in any way, he didn’t show it. In fact, he seemed quite content in just chatting with Balin, who was the only one so far who would even interact with the halfling. Good, maybe if they all avoided him, he would stay in Rivendell.

There was no way he would survive out in the world, and Thorin didn’t want to see him getting hurt. So he scowled and gave his best glare. Bilbo just smiled and chuckled in return. “Is he always that broody?” 

Thorin’s scowl deepened “I do not brood.” Bilbo just waved him off as Balin gave a rather diplomatic sounding answer that basically translated as ‘yes’. Bilbo chuckled more and after that mostly ignored Thorin’s presence.

Which rather angered him more. He was a King for Mahal’s sake! He should not be ignored by the likes of Bilbo Baggins, let alone by his One. On the other hand, though, it wasn’t like he could interact with the halfling without some sort of proper excuse. 

So he was stuck sitting in his spot with arms crossed and did indeed look like he was giving a mighty brood. By the afternoon, Fili and Kili had given in to their natural curiosity and started barraging the halfling with all sorts of questions.

Bilbo answered happily enough, which also drew in young Ori, who was always curious and sought knowledge. Ori showing interest had Dori hovering nearby since the dwarf was always concerned about his brother.

At some point, Bofur joined in the small group forming, but the miner was always the friendly sort. Bombur joined as well, when the topic turned to food, and Dori stopped hovering as much and joined the actual discussion when tea was brought up.

Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Nori, and Dwalin were still doing their best to ignore Bilbo. Thorin could see that Nori was sort of curious though, and Bifur might wander over soon since both his relatives were already talking to their newest recruit. 

Which meant that Thorin had only three dwarrow to back his attitude up, while the rest of the dwarrow had been drawn over to Bilbo. The day wasn’t even over and the halfling had most of the dwarrow talking and discussing the differences between dwarrow and hobbits.

Thorin listened in and found that the two races only mostly had small differences. The only major difference was that hobbits preferred peace while dwarrow had seen many wars. Besides that, the hobbits worked the land instead of gems and metal, lived in homes made of wood and earth instead of stone, and ate a lot more.

Which wound up getting Oin over to the group now around Bilbo. The healer was asking about other differences in the races when it came to health. “Well, hobbits are resilient, it takes a lot for us to get sick, but it does happen more often than with dwarrow I suppose.” 

So they continued on that vein of information, even with information about different healing practices and herbs in the Shire. Though Bilbo seemed happy enough to talk about the differences of the races Thorin had come to realize something.

Bilbo didn’t speak of the Shire as if it were still his home. The hobbit didn’t even mention his house, and actually changed the subject quite easily when it came up. Thorin wondered if Bilbo had somehow lost his home, or if he just didn’t like talking about it.

Either way, Thorin resolved to find out. As Nori slipped away to join the group Thorin sighed and summed the whole day up as a loss. Bilbo Baggins was just too nice for most of the dwarrow to ignore. Grumbling to himself he hoped the rest of the two weeks they had to stay in the elvish lands would go quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys.

I'm being kicked out of my current home. They want me out by the 30th.   
So I most likely won't be able to update for a while, if at all after this. 

Sorry about this you all.


End file.
